jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutter
Brutter is a Lurker that hires Daxter in Daxter (game) to get rid of the Metal Bugs overrunning his Fish Cannery in the Port. Brutter then (chronologically) resurfaces in Jak 2, giving Jak missions and tasks to complete for him, such as rescuing Lurker slaves. Brutter dresses much like a human, complete with glasses, an ill-fitting torn suit, and feathers stuck in his hair that resemble the shape of human ears. He has been known to use and make Lurker technology, such as when he brought in Lurker balloons to help Jak move the Rift Rider. Brutter's speech is a fragmented pidgin, and he also seems to have trouble with numbers ("Please, save six Lurker brothers quick, and Brutter will kiss you foots!" up eight fingers). One way or the other he is one of the few Lurkers with speaking roles, and is probably quite intelligent for his species. At the end of Jak II: Renegade, Brutter becomes a captain in the New Krimzon Guard. Brutter is the only known Lurker to ever become a Krimzon Guard. It is unknown what happened to Brutter in and after Jak 3, however this is resolved in the Official Jak 3 Piggyback Guide (seen below). The canonicity of this guide is up for debate, however. Trivia *Our lovable Lurker went back to night school and eventually became a licensed plastic surgeon, specializing in trans-species operations. For a cool sum, Dr. Brutter would gladly turn you from a cute lurker into a... well, slightly ugly human, or vice versa. For slightly less Dr. Brutter will preform a horno-plasty or a claw tuck, or even a silicone fang enhancement. "People want to be who they want to be. Inside you might a little Lurker just waiting to come out, yes? It's a free world!" Brutter jovially insists. Dr. Brutter was eventually sued by the Sculptor when a voluptuous but depressed genie asked Brutter to turn her back into a Muse. After 11 procedures, and a few complications, the Muse emerged as a happy, little yellow furball again. The sculptor was not amused. *This could not be the same sculptor as seen in TPL as Brutter lived hundreds of years after the events of that game. This sculptor is either a decendant or an unrelated character of the same profession. *There are some similarities between Brutter and Barter, another Lurker seen in The Lost Frontier (it is never confirmed that Barter is a lurker, but he certainly a lot like one). Both own bars, have bad grammar, and hire Jak and Daxter for jobs Fan Theories It's been theorized that Brutter disguises himself as a Human by wearing human clothes and using feathers as the pointy ears that humans have, that way he isn't captured by the Krimzon Guard and sold into slavery. It might simply be the case that he wears human-style clothing to appear more intelligent. Thories to where Brutter is in Jak 3 are that he either was killed when the palace fell down or he simply returned to live at the dig site with the other Lurkers. Category:Characters Category:Lurkers